youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Paluten
Paluten (von anderen oft auch Palle, von sich selbst manchmal Pdizzle genannt) (*05.01.1988 in Hamburg; bürgerlich: Patrick) ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Person Paluten (bürgerlicher Name: Patrick) wurde am 05. Januar 1988 in Hamburg geboren. Zurzeit wohnt er im YouTube-Haus, einem Mietshaus in Köln, in einer WG zusammen mit Peter (Peterle). Kanal Sein Kanal hat zurzeit 1.354.155 Abonnenten sowie 380.662.070 Aufrufe. (Stand 05.03.2016) Hauptsächlich macht er Minecraft Let's Plays und manchmal bis selten Vlogs, welche aber oft eher Informationsvideos gleichen. Zudem streamt er auf Twitch.tv (siehe Infobox). Bei seinen Streams spielt er hauptsächlich Minecraft-Minispiele gegen seine Zuschauer, z.B. "Mario Party" oder "Survival Games". Manchmal spielt er aber auch Minecraft-Projekte in seinen Livestreams; er streamte z. B. oft die Projekte "MARC" oder LEBEN. Livetreams von Projekten kamen in letzter Zeit allerdings nicht mehr so häufig. Früher gab es auf seinem YouTube Kanal eine Folge "Happy Wheels" (ca. 700 Folgen), in welcher er Level, welche von seinen Zuschauer erstellt wurden, spielte und kommentierte. Momentan gibt es keine weiteren Folgen. Die "Bedwars-Woche" ist ein von Paluten erfundenes Projekt, in dem er das Minecraft-Minispiel Bedwars spielt. Seit dem Beginn am 22. Dezember 2014 hat die "Woche" über 170 Tage bzw. Folgen. Bedwars ist ein Minecraft-Spielmodus bei dem man versucht das Bett und somit den Respawn-Punkt der/des gegnerischen Teams zu zerstören und die Gegner zu töten. In der Bedwars- Woche spielt Paluten meistens mit anderen Youtubern (Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt im Projekt ist es üblich, dass über ihr Lieblingsessen gesprochen wird). Seine übliche Begrüßung hierzu ist "Moin Leute, und damit herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Folge der Bedwars-Woche!" Wenn er mit einem Gast spielt, wird die Begrüßung insofern abgeändert, dass noch "(heute) zusammen mit (Name des Gastes)." an die übliche Begrüßung gehängt wird. Seine Intromusik "Großer Tag" wurde von Beaterie komponiert. Manchmal gibt es kleine Animationen, die von einem Zuschauer gemacht werden. Diese Animationen handeln meistens von Szenen die er gespielt hat. Formate Laufend= * Die "Bedwars-Woche": Ein seit über 170 Folgen anhaltendes Format, in dem er (meistens mit Gästen) das Minecraft-Minispiel "Bedwars" spielt. Meistens kommt das Video um 19:00 online. * Die "Abwechslungs-Offensive": Hier spielt er andere Minecraft-Minispiele außer Bedwars, wie z. B. Endergames, Mario-Party,Get Down etc. Da Paluten lange Zeit fast nur Bedwars gespielt hat, hat er beschlossen, einmal in der Woche einen anderen Minecraft-Spielmodus hochzuladen. * Minecraft FREEDOM: Ein von ihm erfundenes Rollenspiel-Projekt, dass ein wenig als Fortsetung von Minecraft LEBEN gesehen werden kann. Das Ziel ist es zunächst, ein Dorf bzw. eine Stadt von den "Missets" zu befreien, wobei ihm verschiedene andere Let's Player wie rewinside oder GermanLetsPlay helfen * Happy Wheels: (zurzeit pausiert bzw. unregelmäßig) Hier spielt er Happy-Wheels-Level, die von seinen Zuschauern erstellt wurden. Mittlerweile gibt es schon 700 Folgen. * Minecraft Story Mode: Let's Play des Spiels "Minecraft Story Mode", ein Roleplay-Spiel auf Basis von Minecraft. * Sonstige Let's Plays und Ähnliches: Manchmal spielt er auch andere Online-Spiele, z. B. agar.io, oder "spricht" mit dem Cleverbot. |-|Abgeschlossen= * Minecraft Leben * Craft Attack (Minecraft-Projekt) * Minecraft CLASH (Gewonnen) * Minecraft CLASH 2 (im Team zusammen mit Peterle als Team Edgar) * Minecraft VARO (Gewonnen zusammen mit Sturmwaffel als Team #Paluffel) * Minecraft VARO 2 (im Team zusammen mit Dner als Team #Luder) * Minecraft VARO 3 (im Team mit rewinside als Team #ChaosWG) * Minecraft MARC: "Feed the Beast"-Projekt zusammen u. A. mit Dner, rewinside, GommeHD, LPmitKev, DebitorLP, Sturmwaffel und vielen Interaktiven und halb Interaktiven. |-|Streams= * Minecraft (PvP-)Mini Games (z. B. Bedwars, Endergames, Mario-Party, etc.) * FIFA 16 Affiliatelinks Stand: Dezember 2015Twitch An- und Abmoderation Paluten begrüßt seine Zuschauer meistens mit "Moin Leute, und damit herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Folge von ...". Bei seiner Abmoderation sagt er immer "Haut rein, ciao ciao (tschau tschau)!", wobei er seinen Arm nach oben streckt. Insider & Running-Gags * Möbelhaus XY: Wenn er in seinen Vlogs bei IKEA einkaufen geht, verwendet er häufig dieses Pseudonym. * Supermarkt XY: Meistens ist damit ein Discounter gemeint, bei dem er einkaufen war. * OuuuhWHAAAAAT? * Eedgaar??: Siehe Abschnitt "Edgar" * schmaggotastisch: im Sinne von toll oder (sehr) gut * Käpt'n Schmierhose * Mach das du wegkommst, Alda!: wenn er jemanden besiegt hat, der ihn vorher evtl. genervt oder getötet hat * Mensch das ist doch hier wieder...: wenn er sich über etwas aufregt * Ich schwöre dir! * Oh Snap! * Dat is juuut! * Ja guuut, hab iich gesagt, dass...: wenn er merkt, dass er sich (gewaltig) vertan bzw. verspielt hat * Jawoll! Und da is' er dooowwwwn!: Nachdem er einen Gegner besiegt hat * Smarte Maid: Mädchen oder (attraktive) Frau * Am Start/Am Stizzle: Wenn jemand irgendwo antritt oder irgendwo mitmacht *'It's a praaank!' : Wenn jemandem ein Streich gespielt wurde oder die Unwahrheit behauptet wurde Freunde Paluten gehört zu einem Freundeskreis (auch abseits von YouTube), zu dem auch Herr Bergmann, Sergeant Max, und Sturmwaffel gehören, dem sogenannten "Bergwerk". Ansonsten ist er auch gut mit Rewinside, Dner, Izzi, GermanLetsPlay und Peterle befreundet. "Edgar" und Co thumb|264px| Edgar war Palutens Hausschwein aus dem Projekt Minecraft Galaxy. Es tauchte in Minecraft LEBEN wieder auf und wurde in etwa zu Palutens "Maskottchen". Es ist sowohl Namensgeber seines Minecraft CLASH-Teams als auch seines Teams der 2. Staffel.In Leben entwickelte sich ein Story über Edgar die im neuem Projekt Minecraft Freedom weiterzählt wird. In seinem Let's PLay des Spiels Minecraft Story Mode änderte er den Namen des Schweins "Reuben" zu "Edgar", allerdings nur mündlich, da das Umbenennen von Charakteren nicht möglich ist. General Dieter Es ist ein Huhn. Claudia Ist die Frau von Edgar (Edgars bessere hälfte) die er in Minecraft Freedom vor Schmedgar retten muss. Schmedgar Ist das gegenteil von Edgar (Edgars zweites ich) er ist Böse und versucht Edgar zu töten Boris Ist eine Kuh und ist Bodyguard von Edgar und Edgar Jr.Er kam im Minecraft Leben vor. Edgar Jr. Ist der Sohn von Edgar. Aus dem Grund, dass Edgar mehrmals in Minecraft Galaxie und Leben starb (insgesamt 6 mal) und er auch, besonders in Minecraft Leben, in Gefahr war, kam Paluten auf die Idee, eine Art Anarchie zu schaffen. Wenn Edgar (7.) stirbt, kommt Edgar Junior an die Macht (über die Edgarianer). Minecraft-Skin thumb|Palutens normaler Minecraft-Skin Sein normaler Minecraft-Skin hat eine schwarz-graue Hose, ein Weinrotes Oberteil, eine Schal und einen "Kürbiskopf", weshalb er sich auch selten "Kürbiskopf" nennt. Den Schal bekam er durch Herr Bergmanns "Pineapple Bay". Er betont immer wieder, dass er es mag, wenn andere Leute seinen Skin benutzen, da es für ihn eine Art Ehre ist, weil er dann weiß, dass es ein Fan von ihm ist, bzw. ihm oder ihr sein Skin gefällt. Anlässlich des Projektes Minecraft VARO 3 hatte er sich einen mehr kriegerisch aussehenden Skin gemacht, unter anderem mit Stirnband. Sein Teampartner rewinside hatte sich ebenfalls einen anderen Skin gemacht, der zu Palutens stilistisch passte. Paluten spielte allerdings noch einige Monate weiter mit diesem Skin. Früher hatte er auch noch einen bzw. mehrere andere Skins, die er aber nicht mehr benutzt. Equipment * Computer ** Gehäuse: Thermaltake Overseer RX-I ** Mainboard: Asus Z97-A ** Prozessor: Intel i7-4790K ** Grafikkarte: Gainward Phantom NVIDIA GeForce GTX770 * Computerzubehör ** Hauptmonitor: Philips 273E3LHSB ** Monitor: 7x BenQ GL2450HM ** Maus: Logitech G9 Laser Gaming Maus ** Tastatur: Logitech K280e * Kameras ** Vlog: Canon legria mini X ** Facecam: Logitech C920 * Ton ** Mikro: Røde NT-1A ** Interface: Presonus AudioBox Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Divimove Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Tägliche Uploads